


Prayer

by strangerthingswasntthatgood



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthingswasntthatgood/pseuds/strangerthingswasntthatgood
Summary: Sledge and Snafu pray together during an airfield attack.





	Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of Gibbson's story from the same series (I think it's from the fourth episode, told to Leckie).
> 
> Please be aware that I am in no way religious.

“GET DOWN, GET DOWN, GET DOWN!”

 

Eugene turned around. Snafu had been right there. Snafu had been right next to him. Then he had closed his eyes for two fucking seconds and now he was gone.

 

“Sledge, c'mon, they're gonna-”

 

Eugene tried to pull his arm back, tried to get away from all of it. It didn't matter if he was bombed when he didn't know where Snafu was. The Japanese airplanes dropped the first bomb. It shook the ground and Eugene fell. Whoever had talked to him dragged him down in one of the holes.

 

“Snafu…”, Eugene began, but he didn't get very far. Bill held him back and no matter how much training he got, Bill on top of Eugene was enough to stop him.

 

“He's safe”, Bill promised. “He's right here, idiot.”

 

Eugene turned around, just as another bomb was dropped. Eugene crawled into a ball, covering as much of his ears as he could. It barely muffled the sound.

 

“I'm here”, Snafu’s words somehow got through to him. “I'm here.”

 

Eugene wouldn't fully remember how it happened, but the two of them were curled up together a minute later. Snafu's lips were pressed to the back of Eugene’s neck and his arms were wrapped around Eugene’s middle. If they made it, they might get killed for this, but in that moment, it didn't matter to any of them.

 

When bombs dropped over them as a waterfall, he could suddenly feel and hear Snafu speak. Eugene had a hand on his Bible and the other one on one of Snafu's hands. He really did his best to feel safe, even though little could save him now.

 

“Heavenly father”, Snafu began. “I bow in worship and praise before you. I cover myself with the blood of Lord Jesus Christ as my protection.”

 

Eugene closed his eyes. He couldn't hear the next verse over the sound, but mumbled the words together with Snafu.

 

“I surrender myself completely and unreservedly in every area of my life to You. I take a stand against all the workings of Satan that would hinder me in my prayer.”

 

It must have been the only prayer they both knew. Eugene knew Snafu didn't believe, but he must have heard Eugene pray before going to sleep every night. Sometimes they didn't read at the same pace, but they always ended up reading the same words again eventually. 

 

When the morning came and Eugene barely had his eyes open and Snafu still whispered the prayer to him, the bombings had stopped long ago. Snafu's lips were still pressed right against Eugene’s neck and Snafu spooned him like there was no tomorrow.

 

“You boys”, Bill spoke sometime after they had been dug out of the ground, but when Snafu and Eugene still stayed cuddled close. “need to be careful. The wrong person sees that, and we lose two soldiers. Do you understand?” 

 

Eugene could feel a small smile against his neck. The whispered prayers stopped for a second.

 

“Yes, Sir.”


End file.
